New Year's Eve
by rainpaint
Summary: It was the final day of a rollercoaster of a year, and Ty wanted to spend the last few hours of that bittersweet year with Amy.


**New Year's Eve**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Ty, or anything to do with Heartland. I only claim this plot bunny._

_Oh, my goodness - another oneshot! And you thought I couldn't write anything short. /grins/ Snappleapple518 is still the queen of oneshots._

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Leaning on the pasture fence, the brisk wind whipping his dark brown hair, he watched her work and waited for the right time.

Years of waiting, not only for Amy but also for countless mistrustful horses, had granted Ty the patient persistence of a saint. The problem was, this time he had hours - not years, months, weeks, or even days. It was the final day of a rollercoaster of a year, and Ty wanted to spend the last few hours of that bittersweet year with Amy.

Exactly one week ago, after months - years, really - of patiently playing around the edges, of making sure he didn't push so that he drove her away, Ty had let Amy know - in not so many words - how he felt.

He wasn't worried about how she felt in return. If he hadn't been more than fairly sure of her feelings, he never would have kissed her. However, Ty was concerned that she still wasn't sure how she felt; fear and uncertainty were notorious for masking emotions. Amy hadn't been avoiding him, but her attempts to casually steer conversation toward the comfortably familiar - the horses, the family - hadn't gone unnoticed.

Amy, finished with Daybreak, led the chestnut filly to the gate. Ty opened the gate for her, and she sent him a grateful smile. He fell into step beside her. "She's doing great," he commented, reaching out to smooth the filly's tufty mane. If comfortable conversation was what Amy wanted, that was what he would give her.

"I know," Amy smiled, mesmerizing gray eyes lighting up with pleasure. Compliantly, Daybreak plodded along, dark eyes bright with interest, nostrils flaring to test out new smells. Quickening their stride, they reached the welcome shelter of the barn. The wind howled outside, buffeting the walls of the barn and swirling snowflakes in a mad dance.

"The change in her is just amazing," Amy remarked as they brushed Daybreak.

Smiling down at Amy, Ty countered softly, "I think you're the amazing one."

Shy gray eyes slipped from the foal to the brush turning over and over in Amy's hands. She glanced up at Ty and offered him a fleeting bashful smile. "Well, you helped," she quickly reminded him. "Would you mind putting her away? I'm going to ride Sundance before it gets dark."

Ty accepted the abrupt change in subject. He understood; she needed to get ahold of her rapidly fleeing composure. "Sure, I'd be glad to." Swiftly, he untied the filly and put her away with Melody. Without being asked, he brought Sundance's saddle and bridle to the buckskin's stall, where Amy stood doing T-touch on the gelding.

"Oh, thanks," Amy said with a half-smile, barely glancing up from her work.

Wordlessly, they tacked up the pony. Ty wanted - needed - to ask now, before he ran out of time; but he feared pushing her too far. Mentally, he kicked himself for his comment which had clearly thrown Amy off-kilter.

Ty wondered if, when there was an awkward silence, everyone felt it, or if it was only an uncomfortable quiet to the one feeling awkward.

He also wondered when he started thinking in such prolix sentences. He decided to just run with it and ask. "So, do you have anything interesting planned for tonight?" Ty questioned, his tone and expression casual.

Having tensed when Ty began to speak, Amy appeared relieved. "Well, I was invited to Matt's, but I don't think I want to do that." She rolled her eyes, and Ty nodded in understanding. "But Soraya's having some people over. I'll probably hang out there."

Ty nodded, only slightly disappointed. He'd tried not to get too excited in the first place; he knew from experience that expectation with its waxen wings generally soared too close to the sun. Besides, Amy wasn't deliberately avoiding him; she genuinely had plans.

After a moment's hesitation, Amy's gray eyes flickered to Ty's face and she asked, "What about you? What are you doing tonight?"

Momentarily, Ty was taken aback. He hadn't thought past asking Amy what she was doing that evening. "Well, uh," he stuttered, "I'll probably just...get pizza and watch a movie," he suddenly decided, considering the appeal of the idea even as he voiced it.

Those captivating gray eyes narrowed for a moment as Amy paused in tightening Sundance's girth. She tilted her head at Ty. "Alone?" Amy asked, in a tone suggesting that she disliked the idea.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Ty replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Her face creased thoughtfully as she slipped on Sundance's bridle. She hesitated, a faint but unmistakable blush creeping up her neck, before glancing up at Ty. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure Soraya wouldn't mind."

Ty struggled to suppress a grin. "I'd like that," he nodded, green eyes glinting.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six..."

The rousing boom of exuberant voices filled the air. Holding plates of food, cups of soda, and each other's hands, dozens of teenagers crowded in Soraya's living room and watched the clock.

Tucked away on the couch near the fireplace, the flickering light of a roaring fire dancing on their faces, Amy and Ty swapped eager glances. Their voices joined the others for the last few seconds. "Five...four...three...two...one! Happy New Year!" In celebration, people clunked sloshing cups of soda and punch, blew noisemakers, threw confetti, cheered, and kissed.

"Happy new year, Ty," Amy grinned, gray eyes dancing as she squeezed his hand.

Quickly, Ty lifted her hand and brushed the back of her hand with his lips. "Happy new year."


End file.
